harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Burrow
Clock The Clock, kitchen or living room? the article says that it is in both each one is right? --Bluelantern 20:30, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :They both are. There are two clocks. One with hands containing pictures of the family, and one that points to various times including "time to feed chickens". - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 20:50, 23 January 2008 (UTC) Did the movie mention the ghoul in the attic? Waterdrop95 06:15, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Attack on the Burrow hmm...i can't get my mind off the subject of "the attack on the burrow" IS there an attack? im confused here, what happens? because i thought that happens in the DH....man the production company shouldve just left it they way it was written.- The Living Dead Zombie 14:53, 16 December 2008 (UTC) The Burrow's surrounding geography in the films I just saw 'Half-Blood Prince' in the theatre and maybe when I see it again, I'll take a closer look, but it seemed the Burrow wasn't in the same location as it appeared in 'Chamber Of Secrets'. In that film, we get a good look at large trees and greenery next and behind the house, with a small pond or river immediately next to it. In HP&THBP film, the Burrow appears to be out in a field of mostly tall grass with marshy patches around it. The tall trees are gone and so is the very pronounced pond/river next to it. I can forgive most inconsistancies, but given the attention to detail this series prides itself on, this seems a bit odd. Did no one take a look at the previous film in order to keep these things straight? Even if the shooting location was different, through some computer-generated trees in there and I'd be content. If I wanted to view these movies through the filter of Absolute Reasoning (meaning there are no errors within the film continuity, just changes made "in-world" by the characters that go unexplained to the audience), one could argue that the Weasleys can move the Burrow at will. Do filmmakers think audiences don't notice or care about these things? Perhaps it could be an off-scene magical incident that happened between 1992 and 1996? :Maybe it's a reference to the weird weather in HBP (very thick fog during the Summer). -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 20:46, October 17, 2009 (UTC) The Picture the house in the picture is not The Burrow. I think the house we see being attacked is not the Burrow but Luna's house. The Burrow is not supposed to be under attack in Deathly Hallows. --Daniel Abdu 17:01, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Main image Isn't the main image for the article (from the recent TV spot) actually the Lovegood house? That's the impression I got from it, because from the behind-the-scenes from the wedding and other scenes at the Burrow, there's the reeds from HBP surrounding the house, whereas in this picture, there are no reeds. Instead it's on a hill. Maybe I'm wrong, but I'm pretty sure it's actually the Lovegood house. HPfanatic08 17:06, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Edit: I see Daniel Abdu beat me to it. Ha ha. HPfanatic08 17:09, September 10, 2010 (UTC) This is the Burrow. The HBP scene is non canon, and it is confirmed that the Burrow will be repared. And in Dh the burrow has a attack, during the wedding of bill and fleur.This is the Burrow, the Lovegood's house is this : Pol 871 (Send me an Howler!) 17:18, September 10, 2010 (UTC) I thought the two were the same building because the landscape is the same and in the first shot, there are Death Eaters surrounding the house, and then in the second one, the Death Eaters are destroying it. HPfanatic08 17:23, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :It's NOT the Burrow. A promotional image of Harry arriving at the Burrow shows the tall grass we've seen in HBP. This building follows the book's description of the Lovegood's place and is also similar to other promotional shots of the Lovegoods'. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 17:42, September 10, 2010 (UTC) The Attack on the Burrow and What Happened After So I was reading the book Harry Potter Film Wizardry, and I come across a section regarding the Burrow. In it, it talks about the attack on the burrow, and then the house's appearance in Deathly Hallows. Here's what it says: "After the fire, the set was recreated in ''Deathly Hallows ''to look as if the building had been rebuilt and renovated by Arthur Weasley, but with the original orange paintwork and wooden beams painted over with whitewash - which is how it appears for the wedding of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour." I'm not sure if this could be added to the article considering the attack wasn't exactly canon, but this just gives an explanation of how it was repaired for the wedding in the next film. AlastorMoody (talk) 02:43, July 10, 2012 (UTC) The Burrow vs. Burrow So, almost every link on this wiki is the Burrow not just Burrow, and I don't agree with the renaming of this article. I think it should stay as The Burrow, and not just because of linking. Anyone who has seen the Burrow mentioned in Pottermore should note that it is always "The Burrow", with both words capitalized, even in the middle of a sentence. --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 22:41, July 10, 2012 (UTC)